Traditionally, people read in paper format. This includes books, newspapers, magazines and other formats. Recently, internet media and on-screen viewing has become popular as well. Currently, those that wish to buy publications, books and periodicals go to traditional outlets such as book stores and newsstands to make purchases of such items. Some purchase books from the World Wide Web from retailers like Amazon.com. These outlets allow customers to browse for such content and make purchases of the content.